The Switch
by Anime4Eternity
Summary: After slaying another demon Kagome colapses and the team finds an evil purple and black orb. Suddenly the orb gives off a ray of light and something happens. Read to find out!
1. The Dark Orb

Copyright 1/23/05

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha sliced the demon in half. It's remains scattered about the deserted village. Inuyasha landed easily.

"Hmph pathetic." Inuyasha wiped off his blood stained claws.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome, Sango, Mirouku, Shippo, and Kirara all came rushing over.

"Good work Inuyasha! You slayed the demon!" Mirouku praised.

"You were amazing Inuyasha!" Shippo congratulated. Sango and Kagome nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ah it was nutin. Now lets go." As the team made their way through the ruins of the slain demon something pulsed with an aura of evil energy.

At the exact same time this happened, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Images flashed across her mind. She moaned and fell over onto the ground in pain.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran over and held her. The rest of the group rushed over.

"What is it?!" Shippo asked in a scared, worried tone.

"I can sense the strong aura of an evil artifact." Mirouku said standing up(he was crouched down).

"Your right!" Sango also stood up. Kirara who had transformed back into her cute form stood up and changed into her battle form growling and bearing her teeth. Mirouku clapped his hands in concentration then after a few seconds he opened his eyes(they were closed) and pointed with his stick.

"Over there!" Among the remains of the demon there was a dark purple and black orb pulsing with an evil aura.

"Ahh what is that?!" Shippo stuttered shuffling backwards a bit.

"I don't know." Mirouku replied. Inuyasha who was watching all of this the whole time growled.

" Well I don't like the looks of it." Inuyasha gently set Kagome's frail body down.

"Watch over Kagome I'm gonna shred this orb once and for all!" Inuyasha drew his Tetsaiga. Just as he did so Kagome opened her eyes.

"No Inuyasha don't!" It was too late though. Inuyasha had already leapt up into the air with the Tetsaiga held up over his head.

"Yaaaa!" Inuyasha roared. Kagome using the little strength she had left ran over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled in a distressed tone.

"Kagome no!" Sango yelled.

"Come back!" Mirouku yelled.

"You'll get hurt!" Shippo added.

It was too late though. Just as Inuyasha was about to hit the orb, and Kagome was a few feet away, the orb glowed a deep violet light and formed a barrier pushing Inuyasha and his Tetsaiga away, along with Kagome. Then all was silent.


	2. WHAT THE

**The Switch**

**WHAT THE-**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha.

**Pairings:** InuKag, slight MiroSan

**Summary: **After slaying another demon Kagome colapses and the team finds an evil purple and black orb. Suddenly the orb gives off a ray of light and something happens. Read to find out!

* * *

"Kagome!" yelled Sango.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku.

They ran over to their friends. After the glow of light from the orb Kagome and Inuyasha had been thrown back from the impact and knocked unconscious. Shippo just stood where he was too shocked to do anything.

"K-Kagome? I-Inuyasha?" Shippo was shaking. Over the years they had become close friends. However, having lost his parents to the Thunder Brothers Kagome had become like a mother to him and Inuyasha like a father. Now, here they were both knocked unconscious and nobody knew what the orbs effects were on them. Shippo sniffled and became teary-eyed.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as her friends eyes began to flutter open.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed simultaneously as his friends eyes began to open.

"Hnn…what happened and why am I wearing Inuyasha's clothes?" asked Inuyasha rubbing his head. Miroku blinked.

"Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

"Hmm..? What I'm not Inuyasha? Wait…WHAT THE-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's scream though.

"AAAAHH! WHAT AM I DOING IN KAGOME'S BODY! WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON HERE?"

"I-Inuyasha is that you?" Sango asked Kagome in confusion. Just what had happened to them. Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and walked over to Kagome.

"INUYASHA WHAT DID YOU DO!" Inuyasha shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DID I DO WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW THE HECK DID I GET STUCK IN YOUR BODY!" Kagome shrieked.

"Whoa whoa hold it you two just calm down a second." Said Miroku stepping in between the two. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped their bickering and turned towards Miroku.

"Miroku just what happened to us after we got hit by that barrier created by the orb?" asked Kagome. Miroku shrugged his head.

"I'm not exactly sure. The orbs barrier hit you both and you were knocked unconscious. Now if I'm not mistaken it seems as if your minds have been transferred into the others body. So inside Inuyasha's body is Kagome and inside Kagome's body is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded confirming Miroku's theory. Sango and Shippo just stared at them not really knowing what to do or say. Suddenly, Inuyasha (really Kagome) spoke.

"So just what are we going to do about this! We can't just stay this way!"

"Kagome's right. I want out! I can't stand this weird breeze in between my legs. Kagome how can you stand wearing this thing?" asked Kagome (really Inuyasha). Inuyasha shrugged.

"I just do. What I really want to know is how you can wear all these layers during summertime. I'm burning in here!"

"Now now don't worry we'll figure out something to get you back to your normal forms again. Ah! I know why don't we ask Lady Kaede. Surely she would know." Suggested Miroku. Everyone blinked then nodded in agreement.

"Should we bring the orb with us?" asked Inuyasha (really Kagome). Sango nodded and walked towards the orb. Just as she was about to pick it up though Kagome (really inuyasha) stopped her.

"Wait Sango! If me and Kagome got switched by going near that thing then maybe you and Miroku might get switched so why don't you let us take it just in case." Sango nodded in agreement and let her or rather him take the orb. Miroku looked thoughtful.

"You know I wouldn't mind switching bodies with Sango for a while." He said getting a huge grin on his face. Sango smacked it right off when she hit him with her Hiracots (sp check) though.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took me so long to write more. I was really busy though. Now that it's summer I'll try to make up for my unactivity.


	3. Visiting Kaede

**The Switch**

**Visiting Kaede**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Inuyasha. 

**Pairings:** InuKag, slight MiroSan

**Summary:** After slaying another demon Kagome colapses and the team finds an evil purple and black orb. Suddenly the orb gives off a ray of light and something happens. Read to find out!**

* * *

**

Inuyasha and his friends had all arrived at Kaede's house.

"Inuyasha what have you done this time!" asked Kaede shaking her head.

"What do you mean what I DID? This was all Kagome's fault!" shouted Inuyasha (in Kagome's body).

"Hey don't you go blaming this whole thing on me if you hadn't leapt up to attack that orb then none of this would've happened!" shouted back Kagome (in Inuyasha's body).

"Both of you stop your fighting at once!" shouted Kaede above everyone's voices. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped fighting and looked at her. Kaede cleared her throat.

"Now then, Miroku would you mind telling me in detail how this all happened so I can fully understand the situation."

"Yes Lady Kaede." Miroku told Kaede the whole story from beginning to end not leaving out a single detail. After he finished Kaede sighed.

"What a mess you've gotten yourselves into. Well then let me see that magical orb." Kagome (really Inuyasha) nodded and put the orb on the table for Kaede. Kaede studied the orb carefully. Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"This is…" she trailed off. Everyone leaned closer eager to know what it was.

"This is what Kaede?" asked Kagome (in Inuyasha's body).

"Please tell us Lady Kaede." Said Miroku. Kaede nodded then told them.

"This is a dark orb. It is used by demons that take on a human figure to capture the souls of mortals for the demon to later devour."

"But Lady Kaede if it's used to capture souls how come Inuyasha and Kagome's souls were not captured and instead got switched?" asked Sango.

"Well that I do not know for certain. However, I do have a theory."

"Please tell us Kaede!" pleaded Kagome (in Inuyasha's body). Kaede nodded.

"Well the orb is used to only stealing one person's soul at a time. When Inuyasha charged at it the orb thought it was supposed to capture Inuyasha's soul since he was the enemy at the time. It must have gotten confused when Kagome came at it too so instead of capturing their souls it stopped midway through resulting in this." Kaede finished gesturing to Inuyasha and Kagome in their current predicament. Miroku nodded.

"That would make sense." Kagome (really Inuyasha) growled (Kagome growling? O0).

"So just what are we supposed to do about this huh?" he asked rather irritated. Kaede shook her head.

"I'm not exactly certain how to return your souls to your original bodies, however where there is dark there is always light. In other words, there is also a light orb which can return souls to people. I have a feeling that if you were to find one then you would both be able to return back to your original forms." Kaede concluded.

"But Kaede where would we find a light orb and how would we know what it looks like?" Asked Shippo who finally spoke.

"Unfortunately, there are not that many light orbs anymore since the demons destroyed most of them so that they could capture and then devour souls without interference. However, my cousin Kaname who lives up north in the mountains is quite skilled in this area and might have one or know where one is. As for how it looks I am guessing unlike this dark orb it's a bright colored one."

"Alright it's decided. We're going to go see this Kaname person!" yelled Inuyasha (in Kagome's body.) Everyone agreed with this since it was the best lead they had. Kaede nodded.

"Alright I'll make you a map of where to find her. It's about a three day walk from here."

"Thank you Kaede! Thank you so much!" Kagome (in inu's body) beamed.

"Alright everyone, we'll set out first thing tomorrow morning so let's all get a good night's sleep." Said Miroku. Everyone nodded in agreement and went to sleep unknown of the many challenges ahead of them.

* * *

**Authors Note:** This was more of an informational chapter. I began to write this right after Ch. 2 and I ended up finishing it! So here it is. Stay tuned for Ch. 4! ;) 


End file.
